footsteps
by my daydream world
Summary: Being the youngest is hard. evryone done every thing befor you and everything. What if Jason wishes that he was an only child. What if Rata make it come true...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi welcome back. Now the plan of the story is Jason fed up being the youngest. And his siblings have done nearly everything before him and he fed up being compared to them. Based on an poem by Daphne Kitching called "A place without footprints" And the title is base on the poem but I called it footsteps because footprints sound like animals tracks. Any way hope you enjoy. **

**Ps this is base on one of my story called "10 years ago" but you don't have to read it to understand this story O'K well hope you enjoy it. **

**I do not own power rangers **

14 year old Jason Lee was doing his homework on the computer. Well trying. Jason 18 year old brother was playing an x-box with Jessica and Samuel 22 year old twin loudly. Bethany 25 was cooking and Benjamin 28 was having an augment with someone from his work on the phone. 10 years ago Jason was in a car accident with his mom. Jason escaped with a broken leg but his mom did not make it. 2 years later Jason dad went to Japan to work. Jason only got to see his dad twice a year but he called and sent e-mails.

Jason taped his easy up all about William Shakespeare Macbeth. Jason's class had to write how they would do their own stage performs of Macbeth including settings, lighting, makeup etc. Jason run his finger though his hair it was hard than he first though. He had to plan everything to the last detail. It did not help that he lived with 5 of the most noises people in Angle Grove. Jason tries to think how to make the witches look when the x-box made a loud noise.

"Can you turned that thing down" Shouted Jason "I am trying to do my homework"

"Do it somewhere else then" shouted back Miles

"I would do but _someone_ broken the laptop by sitting on it and then dropping hot chocolate all over it" said Jason

"I am playing in the x – box its he game dad sent" said Miles

"I just ask you to turn it down so I can think" said Jason "Is that too much to ask?" asked Jason.

"Chill Guys" said Sam "Just turned down the sound a bit, Jase needs to do his homework like a good little boy"

"Shut up Sam" said Jason "I'm not a little boy anymore"

"But you are the baby of the family Jasie wasie Lee Lee woo woo" said Jess in her baby voice. Jason rolled his eyes there was no point auguring it was pointless and he had to do his homework. Jason suddenly had an idea. He could make the witches in to demon ghost like humans. Jason smile as he typed out his idea. He was thinking about hoe Macbeth should look when

"BETH" yelled Ben "Come here an moment"

"I'm cooking" said Beth "I can't just leave it"

"JESS" loud Ben "Look after Beth cooking, I need her for 5 minutes"

"Sam you go I need to beat Miles" said Jess

"Fine I go" said Sam walking in to the kitchen and Beth comes out

"So Big Ben why do you need me?"

"Can you to do this somewhere else?" asked Jason "I trying to do my homework?"

"No can do Jase" said Ben he pointed to the phone cored. Jason rolled his eyes again and try to block out the noise. He had to do his homework or he'll get detention. And if Jason gets detention that will mean Rita might use that time to attack Angle Grove.

"What?" asked Beth making Jason turn around "They are not paying you for all that cover work you did?"

Jason went back to his homework he had an idea Macbeth could be in the 21st century lawyer small minder and power hungry. Jason tape up all of the information. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Jason get the door" said Ben. Jason got up from his homework. And walk to the door and open it to see Tommy.

"Hi Tommy" said Jase

"Hi Jase" said Tommy "Have you done your homework?"

"I doing it now" said Jason "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure I was stunk on ideas" said Tommy "about Lady Macbeth.

"I doing her now" said Jason come in.

"Thank" said Tommy walking in and follow Jason to the computer.

"You done an a lot" said Tommy

"What can I say an idea suddenly come to me" said Jason "I go on an bit"

Tommy laugh to himself.

"So" said Beth on the phone Tommy try not to listen but Jason saw him

"Ben having problems at work" said Jason "Won't pay him for the extra work he had done or something"

"You remember sir" said Beth "But it money is not just for Ben it for the taxes and rent and Bills. We also got a kid brother to look after."

"I not an kid" mutter Jason

"I so glad that I'm an only child" said Tommy

"I got an idea for Lady Macbeth" said Jason

"What?" asked Tommy

"You can use it" said Jason but you have to change it an bit so we don't get into trouble"

"What is it?" asked Tommy

"Well Lady Macbeth..." began Jason when he smell something burning.

**What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Please review **

**My daydream world **


	2. Chapter 2

**I love this story. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Jason jumped up. Making Tommy jump.

"Jase?" asked Tommy following Jason to the kitchen when the food was burning. Jason turned off the cooker and removed the food but Jason accidently burn himself.

"Ouch" said Jason putting his hand under the clod tap.

"Are you O'k Jason?" asked Tommy

"I'm fine" said Jason "Where's Sam he was meant to be looking after the food?"

"Don't ask me" said Tommy "Are you sure you're O'k Jase you might want to get your hand look at?"

"Beth can do that" said Jason running his good hand though his hair. Just then Beth walked in

"What happen here?" asked Beth "Jason you should be doing your homework"

"I smell burning" said Jason

"What happen to your hand?" asked Beth "Please say you have not done what Ben, Sam and Miles has done!" Jason did not say anything so Beth guess that Jason had done what the other Scott brothers had done. "Let me see Jase". Now"

Jason took his hand out of the water. "It's fine Beth"

"You need to get it looked at" said Beth "So it dose not get in..." Just than Sam walk in "WHERE WERE YOU SAMUEL? JASON JUST BURN HIMSELF BECAUSE YOU COULD NOT LOOK AFTER THE TEA"

"What's going on" Ben come in "Jason burn himself?"

"I'm fine" said Jason again "There no need to fuss"

" Sam you were meant to look after the tea, and Tommy what are you doing here?" said Ben

"I just come to talk to Jase about the homework" said Tommy "I better go. Hope your hand is O'k Jase. See you tomorrow" Tommy let himself out and walked to the house across the road.

Back in the Scott house hold Sam explain why he was not in the kitchen. "Dad rang me" began Sam "He could not get though on the land line so he phone my mobile. He said something about an contract and woke but the line is funny so he keep breaking up. Then he said something about an gran you known French gran and then he said something about talking to Ben and then the line just went"

"Mad" said Ben "Why dose everything happen to our family was next. O'k I stay here and phone dad Beth you and Sam go to the hospital with Jason. Jason you are still an kid O'k so someone has to go with you. O'k?"

In Kim house she was making Tommy some tea. "So Jason burn himself?" asked Kim

"Looks like it" said Tommy "Is it always a drama in that house?"

"Just about" said Kim "Jason use to come over a lot were we were little because of problems, It's hard to take order from older siblings when you are as suborn as Jase"

"Why is he so suborn?" asked Tommy

"Well..." said Kim "When Jason was little everyone was treating him like a baby and Jason hate that. He want to try thing for himself and keep act it until he can do it. Also he hate asking for help even if he really needs it"

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy

"Well Jason get fed up being the youngest" said Kim "So he try to prove he's not an kid. Also due to the fact all his sibling are 18 and over Jason feels that he has to prove it more than other people"

"You worry about him don't you" said Tommy

"Yeh" said Kim "He never use to talk to anyone, you known what happen with the accident and it took 10 years to get him talk to his own family about it (read 10 years ago if you want to known more) And Jason family well not not..."

"Normal?" asked Tommy

"Yeh" said Kim "I mean what happen to his mom and his hardly ever see his dad as he's in Japan and with Ben working hard at work and keeping the them on the ground, Beth studying and training Sam music Jess music and dress making and stage make up and Miles getting in to trouble every other night Jason feels trapped I guess"

"Trapped?" asked Tommy

"Trapped being label as just anther Scott" said Kim "The thing is people judge him because of his brothers and sisters it had anyway happen. What people can't see is Jason is Jason not Miles not Sam just Jason."

**What do you think? **

**Thank you for reading. Please review **

**My daydream world **


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back. I should be doing collage work but I been planning this chapter in my head since I posted the last chapter. So I hope you will enjoy and I do not own power rangers. **

It was morning and Kim walked out of her house and across the road. She was worry about Jason. When she got to the door she knock on it and Miles open it.

"Oh hi" said Miles "Jason in side come in" Kim never really like Miles he was always odd but she try not to let it show. Kim follow Miles to the study when Jason was on the computer back doing his homework using his good hand. His other hand was in a bandage.

"Hi Jase" said Kim "School will start soon" Jason looked around

"Hi" said Jason "Hold on a sec" Jason tape in a few more words and save his work and turned about to Kim "I just grab my bag" Jason went out of the room to were ever his bag might be. Then Beth walk in.

"Hi Kimberly" said Beth

"Hi Beth" said Kim she like Beth she was like an big sister she never had. "How's Jason Hand?"

"Not to bad" said Beth "He have to have it check in an week and he had some pain killers other than waiting for 3 hours to get seen everything fine" Then Jason walk in the room. "Oh Jase" said Beth "Remember Me and the other are going..."

"To the pub tonight" said Jason "I known I hang out with my mate then go home do my homework don't worry I am not a kid. Anyway see yeh"

Jason and Kim walk down the road to meet up with the others who were waiting for them.

"Hi I can see them coming" said Trini

"Good" said Billy "I got a science project to do when I get to school"

"Hi guys" said Jason

"What happen to your hand Jase?" asked Zack

"Burn it" said Jason as if it was nothing

"Come on" said Tommy knowing Jason would not want to talk about his hand "We better get to school"

**What do you think sorry it's short I planning the next chapter with hopefully will be better **

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading my daydream world **


	4. Chapter 4

**Back to action. Love power ranger. Anyway hope you enjoy. I do not own power rangers.**

It started as anther school day. And because the other ranger keep bugging Jason about how he burn his hand he told them.

"Jason" said Trini there something called a oven glove"

"Our went missing" said Jason "And I was not going to let the house burn down"

"Jase man" said Zack "You to much like an ranger"

"Shut up Zack" said Jason "It's a secret"

"Jason Lee" said a voice from behind him Jason turn to see the gym teacher and football coach

"Hi Mr Kingson" said Jason

"I just saying I'm going to be holding football trials" said Mr Kingson

"Oh" said Jason he had never been an fan of football

"I was just wounding if you will put your name down?" said Mr Kingson

"Sorry Sir" said Jason "I don't like football that much but if it was karate, basketball I might"

"You father and I was on the football team together he was the best player we ever had" said Mr kingson "He was so happy when Ben played and when Sam did"

"I'm not Ben or Sam" said Jason "I'm not my dad either...sir"

"You dad will be happy. He always wants his son to play football" said Mr Kingson

"Well 2 out of 4 is not bad" said Jason "Anyway if he told me that he is glad I am making my own path in life"

"Well I not going to win here am I?" asked Mr Kinson

"Sorry sir" said Jason Mr kingson walk away

"No way" said Kim "My Kingson and your dad"

"Yeh" said Jason "I only known that cause Jess told me told me something about collecting the Scott boys so he can tell out dad how great we are to make dad guilty he did not do professional football"

"So you and the other do not like him?" asked Tommy

"I never said that" said Jason "He's a good teacher but I wish he stop bugging me" Just then the bell rang

"We got that person coming in wanting to talk about our carers" said Billy "I wonder who it is?"

"A man called Mr Brown he come every year" said Jason

"How do you known that?" asked Zack

"Hello 5 brothers and sisters" said Jason "Also Miles got detention for an mouth from him" Jason hit his good had on his head.

"What's up Jason" asked Kim

"Great" said Jason "Now Mr Brown is going to think I am like Miles."

"Jase I sure that's not true" said Trini

"You wait" said Jason "He going to think I an trouble maker"

"Jason that might be true" said Tommy "But he change his mind when he see Bulk and Skull"

**What to you think?**

**Pleases review **

**Thank you for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all. Sorry I had not update in an while be doing my collage work and also I was taping that next chapter when it went off the point a little bit so hopefully this won't be off the point and I can ass Rita in the last part of the story enjoy...**

Jason was having a bad day. And it started with Mr Brown... 

**Flash back **

The rangers and their class mates walk in the classroom and sat down at their sits. Mr Brown introduce himself and ask everyone to say their names their real names not just shorted vision or nicknames. Zack of Jason's eye an mouth Jasie Wasie lee lee woo woo. Jason was about to mouth something back that him when it was his turn to say his name,

"Jason Lee Scott" said Jason

"Anther Scott" said Mr Brown "I thought we have seen the last of you. How many more are there?"

"I the last sir" said Jason.

"I remember your brother Miles" said Mr Brown

"So do I sir" joked Jason the class laughed.

"You're a Joker are you like that punk brother of your?" asked Mr Brown

"Sam?" asked Jason "He's no punk he just want to be a singer and there no way I going to be an singer"

"Are you more like Benjamin?" asked Mr Brown

"I just me...sir" said Jason

"hmmmm" said Mr Brown "O'k back to the lesson"

**End flash back**

Jason and the other walk to the juice bar. When there bump in to Jess

"What are you doing here?" asked Jason

"Nice to see you to Jase" said Jess "I was looking for you"

"Great" said Jason rolling his eyes "What dose Ben want"

"Someone had an bad day in school" said Jess " No miles told me was told by Sam who was told by Ben who was told by Beth who was told by Sam who was told by Ben that we need to tell you something"

"Would it be easier just to tell me what Ben wants?" asked Jason

"O'k you been having a bad day" said Jess "Ben want to tell you that when we go to the ..."

"..pub tonight do not have a house party, or prank call any one or do any Miles tape things when you away" said Jason "I known and I wont, or has Ben got me an babysitter now as well?"

"Chill Jase" said Jess "Yeh Ben say not to do any Miles things he trust you"

"Then we tell me in the first place?" asked Jason

"Because he did" said Jess. "Any way I have to go Sam want me to do something...see you Jase" Jess walk away. Jason turn to the anther rangers

"You known what" Jason said "I whish at for one week I was an only child"

"Like that will happen" said Trini

"The likeliness of that happening is 99.9% said Billy

Unknown to the rangers Rita hear it all

"Don't worry Jason you whish will come true"

**What do you think**

**Please Review **

**Thabks for reading **

**My daydream world **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi sorry I have not update I had collage work and plus writer block and my dad broke my TV. But everything is fine now got a better TV and I heard that everyone has pass their collage work this time around. And I been watching "the mummy" anyway hope you enjoy. This should be a short chapter but may be longer. I do not own power rangers I not that clever so Enjoy...**

Rita smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Squatt

"Because she happy you idiot" said Baboo "Why is she happy?"

"That what I ask" said Squatt

"Shut up" snapped Rita "GOLDER COME HERE"

"What do you want my queen?" asked Golder

"You want to get your own back on the red ranger don't you?" asked Rita

"Of course" said Golder "That hot headed ranger brat how I like to get my hands around his neck and..."

"Just as I thought" said Rita

"What are you planning Rita?" asked Baboo

"I thinking about sending the rangers to anther dimension" said Rita

"Anther dimension?" asked Finster "But there must been thousands of dimension to chosen from"

"I want an dimension were Jason has no brothers or sisters" said Rita "Then he will be lost and fill will guilt about wishing he was an only child he been easy to beat and with him out of the way the other ranger will drop like stones"

"We better get to work" said Goldar "I can't wait to crush that red ranger"

**What do you think?**

**Hope you enjoy **

**Please review**

**My daydream world **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7 I been thinking hard how to write this so I hope this is O'k. Hope you enjoy I do not own power rangers. **

The ranger where in the park after spending time in the youth centre.

"I have to get home" said Kim "I promise mom I will help her make cakes from the old flocks home"

"Yeh I had to get back to dad" said Billy

"I have to get back in case Ben phone in to check I there and not having an house party" said Jason

"He trust you" said Kim "He just worries about you"

"Because I the youngest" said Jason

"No because you the one who nearly a way get hurt" said Zack

"Name them" said Jason

"Nearly walking out of the upstairs window!" said Zack

"I was sleepwalking" said Jason "Anyway I think I nearly gave Jess an hart attack more than anything else"

"What ever you say Jasie Jasie..." began Zack

"Shut up Zack" said Jason tacking Zack on to the ground.

"Come on guys your 14 years old not 4 years old" said Trini

"Trini right" said Tommy "But it looks lots of fun...hi let me join in" Tommy then jump on top of Jason and Zack

"Jase remember your hand! If Bethany sees you now..." said Kim

"Hello rangers" said a voice from behind them. The ranger turn to see Golder. Jason jumped up

"What do you want Golder?" asked Jason

"I here on a job" said Golder he click his fingers and Squatt and Baboo come to view holding two long sticks.

"What are you up to?" asked Tommy

"TO SENT YOU ALL AWAY" shouted a voice from behind Golder and Rita and Finster come to view.

"RITA!" the other ranger shouted

"I going to sent you to anther dimension due to a wish made by the red ranger" laugh Rita

"I never wish for anything" said Jason

"You work it out" said Rita "Squatt, Baboo...Finster get ready"

Squatt, Baboo raised the sticks toward the sky and Finster press a button and then come a flash of bright yellow light. And when the light dimed the rangers and Rita and the other where gone...

**What do you think**

**Please review **

**Thank you for reading **

**My daydream world **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone thank you for reading this far. I do not own power ranger. Hope you enjoy Just to say words written **_like this_** are what is said in French o'k **

Jason wake up but he keep his eye close.

"O'k" he told himself "I alive...I think" the try to remember the last thing he remembered "Rita...Goldar...squatt...Baboo...and dog man...finster sent us to..." Jason sat up and open his eyes he was in a bedroom but not his one from were he comes from. It was complete different. For one thing from three look for it he dose not share it and also it was smaller. Jason look at his hand it was fine "So I did not burn it here" thought Jason got up ands walk to the bookcase and pull out a book and notice it was in French.

"No" thought Jason "No it can't mean I an living with..."

"_Jason Lee get up now or I will feed you breakfast to the dog" _shouted a voice from down the stairs.

"oh no" thought Jason "Granma" "_I coming in an minuet I just getting dress" _shouted Jason "Thank god dad is half French and gran and makes me speck French when I talk to them" thought Jason. Jason got dress he was walking down the stairs when the suddenly thought about the other rangers."I wonder were there are" thought Jason when there was anther shout

"_Hurry up what are you doing up there counting the spiders?" _

Billy woke up in his own bedroom_ "_Hold on" thought Billy "The last thing I remember is being in the park with the others" Billy thought a bit more Rita and crew show up and said some about sending us to anther dimension "...Jason wish what wish?..." thought Billy then he suddenly remembered "I wish for one week I was a only child" Billy say up and look at his hand made alarm clock 6.30 am "I better wait before I phone the others" thought Billy then he had a sudden thought he may not be able to reach Jason. If being the only child was Jason wish and if his dad still in this dimension move to Japan Jason could be in Japan with his dad or in France with his gran.

Billy got dress and went down stairs not wakening up his dad. Like Jason his mum had died but she had been ill for a long time and Billy knew it was coming. And Billy find it easier to talk about about it than Jason. Still Billy and Jason had a understand of each other about losing someone close to them.

Billy went to were the address book and went to find if Jason number was in it. It was Billy saw that he was living in France. Billy look up and saw a pitcher of the rangers including Jason. Tommy and Jason were wearing there karate gear and the other smile aroused them.

"So we still in tough with Jase that good" thought Billy.

"What are you up to Billy?" asked a voice Billy turn around to see his dad

"Hi dad" said Billy "Just checking Jason number"

"Your going to see him tomorrow" said Billy's dad "He getting his plane and coming over to say at Zack when we doing his Karate thing with Tommy"

"Oh yeh" said Billy "I remember now"

"I go and make some pancakes" said Billy's dad walking off

"Thanks dad" said Billy then he sat down and thought "So Jason is coming that good after I had some pancakes I am going to find the others and fine a way out of this dimension...

**What to you think? I thought I add in a little more about Billy as he hardly ** **said anything thought out both of my stories. **

**Thanks for reading –Please review **

**My daydream world**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi being having some writer block but I have been thinking about it on the way to and from my collage placement. Hope you enjoy and I do not own power rangers.**

The rangers a part from Jason (who was still on the other side of the world getting nagged at in French by his gran) were having a meting in the park.

"O'k are your sure Jase is coming tomorrow?" asked Kim

"Yes" said Billy and Zack at the same time

"O'k I was just making sure" said Kim "Have any of you been able to contact him yet?"

"No not yet" said Tommy "But I got a text saying his is coming as soon as he can cos he can't do with the nagging and he said that he trying to remember the wish but he can't and he can't phone cos his gran is going on at him for accidently specking English"

"Yeh that sounds like Jase gran" said Kim "I meet her once and never want to see her again all she ever dose is nag"

"Still we have to tell Jason about his wish" said Trini Kim open her mouth "And if we don't tell him" said Trini knowing what Kim was about to say "He is going to work it out plus we don't known if Jason knows that he is a only child and he has to known before he works it out he works it out and blame himself"

"We had to wait" said Zack

"Why?" asked Tommy "The surer the better right?"

"Well Jason can't sleep on planes...or cars...or train...or boat..." began Zack

"Yeh anything that moves" said Kim

"yeh" said Zack "and you have to get to a airport couple of hours early so he going to be almost a sleep when he comes"

"Fine we tell Jase after he slept" said Billy "So what do you think Rita wants?"

"Do I look like a evil space witch?" asked Kim

On the other side of the world (not sure of the time different between them)

Jason was thinking and thinking hard "If only I had a brain like Trini or Billy" thought Jason "And then I can work this out" Jason flop on to his bed "Man it's too quite here were Sam or Miles when you want them" Jason Thought about it more about the were about of his family and come up with some possibilities

1/ There could be in American

2/ There could all be livening by themselves

3/ they all could of move to other counties

4/Some of them was with his dad in Japan

5/They were not here

They were not here...Jason thought at little harder then he sat up he suddenly had an flashback

"I wish for one week I was an only child"

" Oh no" said Jason "It's all my fault"

**What do you think?**

**Please review **

**Thank for reading**

**My daydream world **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry I have not uploaded in a while collage has be VERY busy and I'm started looking for a job and I got lots of collage to do but I mostly finish. And I also had writer block and I keep thinking I should write part so here it is enjoy... **

Zack was waiting at the airport with his parents for Jason.

"He been here soon" said Zack's Dad "There people comeing off the plane now.

"It been great to see him again" said Zack mom

"Mum don't do anything emabassing" said Zack

Just then a group of people come thought the door and Jason walk up to Zack

"Hi Zack long time no see" Jason smile

"Hi Jase got jet lack" asked Zack

"Yeh" said Jason

"We better get you home Jason you look like you can do with a good sleep" said Zack mum "Then tomorrow you can see everyone"

"Thanks that will been great" said Jason and they made there way to the car.

**Zack house **

Jason and Zack were in Zack bedroom

"It's good to be back" Jason

"Yeh" said Zack "We need to get back our world"

"It's my fault" said Jason "I made the wish I should never made that wish I so stupid"

"It's not your fault we all made silly wishes everyday it's Rita she choose to make you wish to come true thinking it make us week but Jase you have to be stong..." Zack did not how Jason would take it.

"I need to sleep" said Jason

"You sleep and I will go down and make myself a hot chocolate" Zack lest the room

"Or talk to Kim" thought Jason as he fell asleep

**Review please **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it gos chatper 11. Hope you enjoy**

Zack pick up his phone and phone Kim

"Hay Kimmy" said Zack

"What is it Zack?" asked Kim "And do not call me Kimmy"

"Your no fun Jase dose not like being called his nick name either you too should get together some time"

In Kim's house Kim turn red "Don't be silly Zack. How's Jason"

"Sleeping" said Zack "Jet lag real bad and he knows about the wish"

"We meet up tomorrow" said Kim

"Of course I am not being funny or anything I like Jase livening close by not half was a cross the world" said Zack

"At lest he's here now" said Kim "And we can work this out before Jason has to go back to his gran"

"That only gives us a week" said Zack

"Bring it on" said Kim hunging up the phone. Over at Zack house he look at his phone "Dose anyone say bye anymore?" asked Zack to himself

Over at Kim house she could not think how they wee going to get themselves out of this mess.

**Sorry it short. Hope you enjoyed and plsese review **

**My daydream world **


End file.
